Beauty and The Geek
by ThomasandTUGSfan
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Chuckie and Lil both have no dates for the day of love. But a spark grew into them when they went out with other people.
1. Chapter 1

**BEAUTY AND THE GEEK**

**By ThomasandTUGSFan**

**Story: **It's Valentine's Day and Chuckie and Lil both have no dates for the day of love. But a spark grew into them when they went out with other people.

**Disclaimer:** Rugrats/All Grown Up! are owned by Nickelodeon.

**Author's Note:** More chapter would be added and more fanfics are still in the works. Have a great Valentines Day for you and your loved ones ;)

**Chapter 1 - Never Give Up!**

It was two days before Valentines Day and our heros are getting ready for the celebrations. The high school that Tommy and his friends are at were hosting a special dance party on the 14th. Tommy was going out with Kimi and Phil was going out with Susie. Angelica was trying to get the most popular boy in school but she ended up with Harold.

The only boy that hates (not passionately) Valentines Day was Chuckie, all the girls avoided him for being a geek including Samantha and Nicole (both his former lovers) every year. Tommy noticed what his best friend is going through and so decided to help him. "Hey Chuckeroo" said Tommy happily. He was excited that he's going with Kimi, his best friends' sister. Chuckie was jealous of his best friend once, he thought Tommy is always the better one of the group. He even planned to break them up, but he scrapped it. After all they were close friends for years, they feel like they were brothers.

"Hey T." he sighed.

"I can tell that you don't have a date for the Valentines Day dance." said Tommy. Chuckie nodded sadly.

"Who did ya ask this year?" asked his best friend.

"Samantha, you know Angelica's friend." he explained. "And she rejected me like Diane and Roxane" he sighed.

"Chuck, I hope you will find a special someone and who knows maybe she'll love back?" Tommy explained.

"You're right Tommy, I'm going to find a girl for the dance he said proudly.

**MEANWHILE**

Lil was sitting outside of the school picnic tables, she was sitting with Kimi. She got rejected by many boys for being too goody-goody. Kimi felt sorry for her best friend.

"You OK Lil?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said sadly. Last night she got a phone call from her date named Steve, apparently he remembered he had 'another date' for the date for the dance, which really mean he doesn't like her, as she is too annoying.

"You and Tommy look good together, I wish I had a boy like him" she sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Lil, I'm sure there's one boy for you out there that wants a girl like you." she smiled. Lil knew that her friend was right so she's doing her best to find a date in two days before the dance. Soon the bell rang and they head off to class. Now as of Phil and Dil, as usual, being gross and weird.

**E.O.C 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys for the lack of updates, have work to do and stuff outside of writing. Anyway, I was hoping that this story will be out on Valentines Day but when emailed this from my iPod touch, It didn't responded so I have to copy it from my iPod touch. I wrote this story a few months back starting in November 2010 and now I write fanfics on my iPad which can e-mail well. The re-write of 'The Jungle Movie' is being written on my iPad now. I have some writers block going on and man its just annoying when it comes to ideas. I'm still working on the 'AGU High School' series, with the first story called 'Those First Days'

So anyway, there is still more updates to be made but with work in the way, it will be a while and sometimes I can get lazy at night after work. OK, enjoy!

**Chapter 2 - Helping Out**

Before lunch, Tommy asked Dil and Phil to help. They both agreed, so after science class, Tommy, Chuckie and Phil were waiting outside at the school picnic tables, Tommy, Dil and Phil told every girl about Chuckie, but he ended in heartbreak. Same thing for Kimi and Susie, they told every boy about Lil, but like Chuckie, ends in heartbreak.

"Guys thanks for the help, but this year I better off being alone." Chuckie said sadly.

"Chuckie, we don't want to see you this way, we want you to be happy" said Tommy.

"I know, but being lonely is... my thing" and he walked away to the lunch room.

**MEANWHILE**

Kimi and Susie were helping Lil. But Lil sighed and walked away.

"Where you going Lil?" asked Susie.

"To the lunch room" she sighed.

"But we haven't talk to much boys yet." explained Kimi.

"I doesn't matter, I rather spend Valentines Day alone she said sadly and walked away. Later Tommy and Phil came up to their girlfriends.

"Hey" they all said and hugged.

"What are you doing?" asked Tommy.

"We're trying to get Lil together with someone" said Kimi.

"Huh, what a coincidence, we're trying to get Chuckie together with someone." exclaimed Tommy.

"What was her response?" Phil asked Susie. Phil was close to his sister and he hoped that it's some who he can trust.

"Nothing, hardly no boy would want to go with her." said Susie sadly. They all sighed, "Chuckie too." told Tommy.

**MEANWHILE IN THE LUNCH ROOM**

Lil sighed sadly, all around her she could see love spreading around. Even the lunch lady was getting some love from the chef. Chuckie saw her and sat with her. Lil have had an affection for Tommy, but Tommy told her he had no affection for her and he like to stay as friends as he really loves Kimi from the heart. Lil knew Tommy's love affair with Kimi started when she found the initials in the Finster's basement.

"Hey Lil, what's up?" Chuckie asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Nobody likes to go out with me to the dance, they think I'm too annoying" she told him sadly. "You?" she asked.

"Got dumped again, everyone thinks I'm too nerdy." Chuckie told her, Lil knew how he feels and they chatted merrily to each other like old friends (in which they are still good friends)

**E.O.C 2 **


End file.
